In related art, Patent Literature 1 proposes an EPB control device that can secure vehicle safety when stalling of an engine (hereinafter referred to as an engine stall) occurs when a manual transmission vehicle provided with an EPB starts to move on a slope. The EPB control device detects the engine stall, and inhibits the vehicle from rolling back downward with respect to the slope by actuating the EPB when the engine stall is detected.